Element of Disharmony
by Bloodycyclone
Summary: Jason doesn't have a very happy life. he blames himself for the death of the only love he's ever known. he goes to equestria via portal and remembers some very interesting information. what is he going to do with his new knowledge?
1. Chapter 1

Jason P.O.V.

Have you ever hated someone so much that you can't laugh or even smile in their presence except in extreme circumstances? No, I suppose you wouldn't have. But I do. The problem is, I hate myself with that kind of fury. I won't go into why now, that would take too long. Let's just say that I wanted a new start. So when a blue portal opened in my living room whilst I was watching TV, I had no hesitation to write a note to my parents, grab some food and put it in a bag, along with my Star .45 pistol and .22 caliber GSG5 semi automatic assault rifle. I also grabbed my I.D. and my iPod with earpieces. I stepped into the portal and immediately regretted it. I was engulfed with pain. It wasn't long before i blacked out. What did I get myself into?

Applejack P.O.V.

I sat in the field after a hard day's work as the sun started to set. Suddenly, a white light appeared right next to me. I jumped back and yelled in surprise. The light died down to reveal a creature with four appendages and looked really big. It was wearing blue pants on its hind legs and a black sleeveless shirt on its torso. It was passed out, so I did what I could to get it to twilight's house. I knocked on the door a little harder than I needed to. Twilight came out looking a little annoyed until she saw the creature.

"What is THAT?" She asked.

"I've no idea. It just appeared next to me in a bright light." The creature groaned. It opened its eyes slowly and I dropped his leg.

"Ow! Dammit!" It grabbed it's leg with its forelegs. Twilight immediately engulfed it in her magical aura. It screamed and we saw smoke coming off its body as if it was being burned.

"Drop it!" I yelled. Twilight dropped it and let it get up. It was unconscious so we brought it inside and laid it on Twilight's couch. Twilight made some tea.

"You want some?" She asked. I politely declined. We sat down at her table in her kitchen.

"Alright. "She said, taking a sip of her tea. "Tell me everything." I took the next couple minutes to tell her what happened. Almost as if waiting for me to finish, we heard a groan and muttering. We heard two mechanisms work. We came out just in time to see the door shut behind it.

"We can't lose that thing! You go follow it, and I will get the others!" I said. She nodded and grabbed her book. She cast an invisibility spell on herself and after a flash of purple where she used to be, I knew she teleported. I set out to find Fluttershy because she was the best at dealing with animals. Once I told her the situation, she was eager to help. Next we got Rainbowdash to watch it from the sky. After her we got Rarity so we had communication between us and twilight. We couldn't find Pinky pie. Rarity cast the telepathy spell. She made sure we could all hear her and Twi.

"_All right." _rarity said through the link. _" Where is it now twilight?" _Twilight responded through the link.

_"It went into the Everfree." _We all gasped. "_I'm waiting for you girls to come to the edge so we can find it together. I was going to see if there was a scanning spell in my books to see if I could find it."_

_"That's a good idea" _I thought and the others nodded. We had Rarity teleport us to where Twilight was. Once we got there, Twilight cast an invisibility spell on us and then a purple glowing off to my left indicated that she was using the scanning spell.

"I found it!" Twilight exclaimed. She removed her invisibility spell so we could follow her. It was time to find a creature.

Jason P.O.V.

Is it creepy to wander around a forest and find a derelict castle and think of it as familiar? Because when I found the old stronghold, the first thing I thought was 'I'm back'. The second thing was 'why is this so familiar?'. I moved across a rope bridge that looked like it was about to break and went inside. I explored some and came to the highest tower. I heard foot steps coming my way so I hid from them. I looked out on the balcony and saw a purple unicorn walking around. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. I came off of the balcony and looked to far wall. What I saw made my heart stop. On the far wall was the symbol I had tattooed on my arm. It was the four cardinal directions with a skull in the center with glowing green eyes.

"Da Fuq?" I asked aloud. I touched it and the castle wall started shaking. The wall moved away to reveal a secret entrance with a glowing blue sword on one pedestal and a cloak, dagger that also glowed blue, and sniper rifle with lots of ammo on another pedestal. There was a note on the ground. It said:

'On one pedestal is the choice to be proclaimed a hero. The other is a choice to work in darkness. No one will know you, but you will be feared. You can still interact with the locals, but they can't know who you are for they will betray you. You know which is which. The cloak makes it unable to see your face while the hood is up. You can also blend into shadows easier. I always thought you were the latter. Guess we will find out now hm?

When You Can Kill Me,

Grace.'

"You always knew me so well." I said aloud. I went to the second pedestal and picked up the dagger. It started glowing red but then cooled to green. My favorite color. Red flared on the hilt in the shape of letters. After it died down i read it. 'Melted darkness' i guessed it was the name of the blade. I put the sniper rifle and ammo in my bag. Then i put the cloak around myself. I could hear talking outside the door so I hugged the wall and hoped the enchantment worked. A note appeared out of nowhere next to me.

'i knew it. The cloak won't activate until you leave the castle. Welcome back Jason.'

Well shit. Sure enough, the unicorn came in and saw me. It made a magical bubble around me but didn't touch me. That told me something. She was smart. The magic burned my skin so she didn't use the same method again. Four other ponies materialized next to the first one. One Unicorn, two pegasi, and a regular pony. To my surprise the purple one started talking.

"Rarity, you hold it for a minute. I want to look at the note on the ground." The other unicorn made a force field around me and the purple one let go. She read it aloud. The orange one spoke up.

"When You Can Kill Me? Why does it say that?" I decided to speak.

"It was special to me and her. Like a greeting. Or in this case a farewell. Now her ghost helps me occasionally. By the way, can you move the force field so that I can get to the other wall? I need to read the words there." They were so suprised they did what I wanted without question. This message was a lot longer than the last one. It was also in a different language. I could read it. Once I knew what it said, I scrambled back in fear.

"No, no, no! You said this wasn't real! This is too far Grace! Send me a message that you can hear me! I know it isn't Halloween yet but you have to answer for this! Please tell me it's a mistake!" The ponies were snapped out of their stupor to look at me in surprise and then look at the message.

"What is this language?" The Purple one asked. I shook my head to show her I didn't know. I was too scared to form coherent thought.

"Well, what does it say?" She asked.

"Only Celestia can hear this message." Then I realized what I said. Apparently the ponies did too, because they stated at me wide eyed.

"How do you know the princess?"The one with the blue mane said. She had a really posh accent. I noticed her magical aura was the same as her mane.

"You know, this is not normally how someone would ask something of a stranger. I don't know any of your names. Mine is Jason." The purple one paled. If that was even possible. Her horn glowed purple and the next thing I know we are in the house I woke up in. The purple one looked like she was in between wanting my autograph and wanting my head on a silver platter.

"SPIKE!" She yelled. A purple dragon jumped off a ledge and landed next to the couch.

"Yes? What do you- holy shit." It said as it saw me.

"Write a note to Celestia" I said. Spike looked to the purple pony to ask for permission. She nodded. I could tell she was fuming. The dragon looked at me expectantly.

"This is what I want to say." He nodded. "I'm back. I hope you know what that means. I will see you soon. Send guards if it makes you feel better. All you will do is lose some men. When You Can Kill Me, Jason." The dragon blew on it and it turned to smoke and it made its way towards the capital. The others stared at me as if I had poured lava down my throat and said it was too cold. Less than a minute later, I heard the pounding of hooves and chariots. I made sure my .45 was loaded and stepped outside. Low ranking guards circled the tree. There were two chariots. A colonel stepped forward. He had what some would say, a royal Canterlot voice. It was a load of bullshit and we both knew it.

"We are here-" I cut him off with a wave.

"I know why you are here. Take me to Celestia now." The guard blanched.

"Of- of course." I stepped into one chariot and the others stepped into the second. They took off and we soared towards Canterlot. The bulk of their military was surrounding my chariot, much to my amusement. After a couple of hours we arrived at the castle. The chariots were taking to long to land, or at least I thought it did, me being the impatient one. Finally thinking "fuck it", I jumped off the chariot. I landed with a thud on the marble of the runway and I'm pretty sure I bruised a couple of bones, but I didn't cry out. The last thing I needed was for my quote unquote captors to see what they would probably interpret as weakness. I didn't wait for the other chariots to land and I went inside. I walked around for a few minutes before i came to the throne room. I burst inside to see Celestia talking to a younger looking Alicorn with a Navy blue mane that almost looked like it had stars in it. There was no way could it? Luna? I made sure my hood was up. When I came in, the two stopped talking and looked at me in surprise. They both stood up and moved next to each other as they moved down their staircase to meet me. I made a point of kneeling in front of Luna to make sure it was known that I served her. The other five plus one pink regular pony had come in and saw me bow to Luna. I stood and looked to Celestia who looked at me with no emotion whatsoever. I pulled down my hood and Luna and Celestia gasped and backed up.

"Celestia! What a nice surprise!" I said with a sadistic grin. "You have some explaining to do."

**Authors note:**

**Well well well! that happened! yes, i know that some of the people who know me in real life will laugh at me but frankly, i don't care. As a side note, i have a Facebook page for my books called Bloodycyclone. hard to miss actually. until next time my friends!**

**Bloodycyclone, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is chapter 2! I'm sorry for not posting for a while, school has been a bitch. Enjoy responsibly! **

Jason P.O.V.

Celestia actually tried to kill me! She shot a laser at me. For some reason I thought my dagger would protect me, so I drew it. It sucked up the light! Everyone froze and looked at it. Myself included. After a second, I got an idea. What if I could use the light I just sucked up?

"Flashbang!" The dagger glowed so bright that no one could see anything. Or, so I thought. I was grabbed by a violet aura. I braced for the pain, but none ever came.

"Huh?" I said out loud. Eventually, the light died down and I saw Luna holding me in her aura. I tried to get out by shaking around and found that I wasn't going anywhere. Celestia recovered and charged a bolt.

"Sister wait!" Luna said. Celestia stopped charging her beam 'o death, but it was still able to be fired at me.

"What?!" She barked. "He's a threat! Especially since the memory spell didn't work." I interjected.

"If I may say, I am a threat to only one of you. Keep in mind Tia that I pledged my allegiance to Luna all those years ago before the Nightmare Moon business."

"What?!" The original 6 yelled. I wasn't done yet.

"If you recall," I said with a smug grin. "I was the reason you had trouble taking her out in the first place. I stole the Elements of Harmony and I protected Luna from your assault. You had to send me to a pocket dimension JUST to get her on the moon! And now I'm back. And you damn well know that I'm pissed the fuck off. Now, on to the reason I seek your council today. WHERE. IS. GRACE!?" I yelled the last part. Celestia looked confused. I looked to Luna to see she had the same expression on her face. They must have forgotten. I didn't.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Celestia said. Luna nodded to confirm.

"Let. Me. Out." I growled. Luna complied and I dropped to the floor. I walked up to Luna and bowed. Then I walked to Celestia's throne.

"Contingency Bravo Zulu X-ray. Password: Only Dead When You Find A Body." To everyone's shock (except me), the wall slid open to reveal a panel with a bunch of lights. There was a flat screen with the Dishonored symbol. What my symbol was when I had a special ops unit. Commissioned by Celestia no less.

"What is the meaning of this?! When did you make this?!" Celestia roared. I looked back at her with disinterest.

"Before Nightmare Moon." Then I addressed the computer. "Που είναι η Γκρέις?" The computer responded In kind.

"Άγνωστο" I slammed my hands on the console in frustration. The others jumped. Even the princesses.

"Θεός δεκάρα!" Then I switched to English.

"Thank you for brining me here. I will ponder this new information. Where am I to stay in the meantime?" I pointedly asked Luna, not giving a shit what Celestia thought.

"Unfortunately, I do not have a say in the matter. Celestia is the true power here." She said, looking at the ground in shame. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and I smiled. I patted her shoulder a couple of times and walked out of the room. I walked around until I came to a stairwell that led to the city and pulled down my hood. I forgot what the name was but at that moment I didn't care. I walked past the nobles who stared at me with shock and fear and made my way to the train station. Once there, I snuck past the lone gaurd and hid in the luggage car. After a couple of hours, I reached my destination, Ponyville.

Twilight P.O.V.

After Jason left, we were teleported back to Ponyville by Princess Celestia. She said she "needed to have a word with Luna." We were transported to my tree house, so I grabbed the Elements of Harmony. If he worked with Nightmare Moon and was an enemy of Princess Celestia, then I wanted to be ready for anything. As soon as we all got the elements on, we heard a knock on the door. We saw Jason as we opened the door. I jumped in surprise and screamed. We recovered quickly and charged the elements. He obviously recognized them as a threat, because he held up his hands in a sign of 'wait before you turn me to stone'. My curiosity getting the best of me, I stopped charging and motioned for him to continue with a nod of my head.

"Thanks. I don't know if they are more powerful separate, and I would rather not find out as the target. Look, I think we got off on the wrong hoof. I don't know any of you and I wish to change that. I was just blinded by my objective. I know that this isn't the best way to start a relationship of any kind, but could you do me a favor?" He asked, switching to the equestrian way of speaking as if second nature. My curiosity getting the best of me, again, I agreed.

"I need Spike to send a message to Gryphon kingdom. I have a hunch that I want settled." I nodded and sent for spike. After he sent the message, we sat down and had an eye to eye conversation.

"So why did you support Nightmare Moon?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I did my best to remain neutral, but I," He grew a blush. "I had a crush on Luna. With my bias towards Luna, I found Celestia's treatment of her to be unfair. So yes, I supported Nightmare Moon before I figured out how corrupt Nightmare had become. I tried to defect to Celestia's side, but she wouldn't listen and she sent me to the pocket dimension I came out of near the farm house. I have learned a lot about technology that could make or break Equestria. Weapons, among other things." I shuddered. This human had knowledge of superior weapons to ours and could make them at will? I wasn't sure if I liked that.

"Will you ever attack anypony?" He shook his head but fingered his rifle.

"Not unless provoked. Or payment for my services has been given." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do ya mean by that?" Applejack asked, clearly suspicious. He grinned a predatory smile.

"I doubt that I can work in any place other than the shadows." He said cryptically. "We still haven't learned each other's names yet!" He facepalmed. I pointed to each pony in turn.

"Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and myself, Twilight Sparkle." He sighed.

"Good. Now what do you guys want to do?" He asked. We all grinned predatorally for different reasons. He grew nervous.

"Oh hell."

Jane P.O.V.

I carefully reread the letter I received from Equestria to the Gryphons. I bolted out to the door that had 'Grace' etched into it. I knocked on the door a lot harder than I needed to, but this was extremely important. Mom opened the door with a scowl. Then turned to concern when she saw my face. I gave her the letter and said a single sentence.

"Helix 1 has popped the bubble." She paled and grabbed a radio next to the door. It was wired to three other barracks. Mine, Joshua's, and Damien's.

"RV at my barracks NOW! Directive 735!" The sound of two fully armored humans running at full speed filled the barracks. Gryphon soldiers walked out to tell us to STFU but went back in when they saw that they were sprinting in full armor. No one messes with the brothers in full combat armor. They arrived at mom's barracks in record time.

"What's up boss?" Directive 735 meant that we were needed to have enough firepower to blow up the moon and do it without running out of half of our ammo.

"This is about Helix 1." They groaned but mom cut them off before they could protest. Josh was drinking water at the time. He was probably having breakfast.

"He popped the bubble. We leave to get him exfil in 120." Damien paled and Josh spit out his water in an explosive display, true to his role.

"W-wait, when!?" Damien yelled. He was dad's best friend, so he was ready to get him in -120. Mom shrugged and went inside to get dressed. I went and got dressed. I was really excited to meet dad. I made my way to the armory and saw the others already there. I grabbed my Luger .9 mil and put it into my holster at my side. Mom had a Bal-27 with a silencer, foregrip, hybrid sight, and a laser on the side and a 2 PDWs in holsters on her hips. She was dressed in a green tank top and combat fatigues. She was dressed lightly so that she could move quickly, being the scout and all. Damien had an M4A1 with a silencer, grenade launcher, and a laser. He had two Five Sevens in his shoulder holsters. He also packed five flashbang grenades. Joshua packed an EM1 with a foregrip and red dot scope, M41 China Lake, RPG-7, and a modified MG-42 with a 300 round magazine, ACOG scope, laser, and silencer. The brothers were still clad in their body armor. I wasn't allowed to use a rifle yet but as soon as I turned 110 I would be allowed to train with one. Now, we found the secret to almost immortality. We can die in combat and we age, but without the reprocusions. But it also made the pregnancy period longer. I was 103, mom was 1037, the brothers were twins, so they were were 1013. That made dad 1029.

"Where we headed boss?" Joshua asked once he got his gear squared away. Mom looked back at the letter.

"Ponyville. Way down south. Below Canterlot so we can't go in with guns blazing. Yet. We are taking the teleporter." The brothers raised an eyebrow while I looked on in interest.

"Isn't that in the Beta stage?" Damien asked. Mom snorted.

"That's why we are testing it! It's the fastest way to the locale and we can't afford to have Celestia to reach and detain him before we get to him." They nodded at her logic.

"Let's go get this S.O.B.!" Joshua yelled.

"OOHRAH!"

Jason P.O.V.

I was right when I thought I was not going to enjoy my next hour and a half, as every single one of them wanted something different. Rarity was obsessed with finding me clothes that were 'less depressing'. Next Applejack checked my physical prowess, and she was very impressed with how I had kept up with body. I had always gone to the 'gym' three days a week. Rainbow Dash wanted to see if I could best her in a race, and I almost did. I was .2 seconds behind her. Pinkie was obsessed with figuring out when I wanted my 'Welcome to Ponyville' party, even after I said I would probably shoot up the place if she did. Fluttershy thought that because I had hands, that I could help with her animals. She was mistaken. Very mistaken. I had to spend half an hour trying to find her pets after I tripped and destroyed her coop. Then there was Twilight. She spent almost an hour asking me everything about human cultures. Afterwards, she looked so content that if I didn't know better, I'd say she had just come back from a massage. I was hiding on the outskirts of Ponyville making sure no one wanted anything else. I was about to plug in my headphones, when a lightning strike hit the center of town. In the middle of the cloudless as fuck sky.

"Well shit." I muttered as I jumped down from the tree I was chilaxing in. I moved towards the center of town to hear yelling and the occasional gunshot which I hoped was for crowd control. I loaded my .45 and moved in. Two men, one woman, and a ten year old girl stood in the center of town armed literally to the teeth. Thankfully, the shots had been for crowd control, as there were no dead bodies and I saw the kid let off another shot as I approached from behind them. I hid behind a convenient vending station and prepared to see what the hell they were doing here. I exploded from cover and took the woman hostage and placed the gun to her head. The others froze.

"Jason?" The woman asked softly. I let her go to see her turn to me with tears in her eyes. What happened next made my head practically shut down from shock. It was complete mental overload. Thankfully I just froze for a couple minutes, instead of passing out, which would have been very, very bad.

"Dad!" The girl ran and embraced my leg.


End file.
